


Force Crossed Lovers (Rey and Kylo Part 2)

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: second part of my Rey and Kylo fan fic. Rey and Kylo must team up to defeat a new evil but can they trust each other enough? There will be a third part to follow.





	Force Crossed Lovers (Rey and Kylo Part 2)

Force Crossed Lovers (Part 2)

 

She felt the air around her, felt the breeze caress her skin, felt.....

_There is nothing I won’t give you._

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

_Get out of my head._

_You would want for nothing Rey, you would never go hungry again._

_Ben...._

_It’s Kylo...._

_I don’t want to talk to you.....Kylo._

Rey tried to shut him out but having him on the base made it difficult for her. She was very aware of his presence.

 

She tried to ignore him and continue with her meditation, but she could feel him needling her constantly, her body tingled and the hair at the nape of her neck stood on end. She gave up and went through some training exercises instead. Swiping her staff at invisible enemies. Trying not to remember when they had fought side by side as equals,

_You should adjust your grip, just here..._

she heard his voice instruct her, and felt his fingers gently brush her own. She cursed her traitorous heart for quickening at the brief contact.

‘Why can’t I shut you out?’ She asked out loud, exasperatedly.

_Because on one level, you don’t want to._

_I want to on all levels, believe me._

He ignored her,

_You still need a teacher...._

‘I need a light saber.’ She interjected digging her staff into the ground.

_I can help with that too..._

_You’ve already helped enough._

She replied curtly imagining a shut door and hoping it would hold, at least until she could slow down her heart.

 

Kylo scowled. He knew he should leave and get back to the order, but he didn’t want to leave without her. Being around her all the time, was like a drug. It nourished his wounded heart and fed his lost soul. He could feel her all around him and the pull to the light was stronger than ever. As conflicted as he was he knew one thing for certain, he wanted her more than ever and, so he stayed and tried to persuade her to join him, but the slip up with the guard had created a distance between them and she was wary of him now. He mediated to try and increase his patience, but he felt something pressuring him like a heavy fog clouding his mind, something was coming, something dark, and he feared that his time was running out.

 

She wanted to listen to him, she could listen to his silk lined voice all day, but the darkness in him scared her now and she wasn’t as sure as she once had been that she could change him. Her love didn’t seem enough, not only that, but she didn’t know if she would be able to resist him much longer. Every time she refused him she felt an ache in the pit of her stomach. The dark pulled at her stronger now and part of her wanted to give in and be his empress and that scared her most of all.  

 

Every night she dreamt of him. A starless sky and a lifeless planet. Kylo would appear flanked by men in similar armour to his. She watched helplessly as he killed each man one by one with his fiery blade. As they lay on the ground around him, encircling him with death, he removed his helmet and his piercing eyes met hers.

‘I did it for you.’ He stated, then turned the blade on himself. Every night she woke up screaming his name and reaching out for him. Every night she would put her head in her hands shivering as cold beads of sweat ran down her face. Every night she would instinctively call out to him and every night he would reply without fail,

‘I’m here. I’m fine. Sleep now.’

Then rest would finally come to her.

 

Kylo soothed her back to sleep by calming her mind with visions of the ocean, the same dream every night. What did it mean? He would kill for her without hesitation, but was it a vision or just a nightmare manifesting itself in her subconscious? When he could sense she was deeply asleep he allowed himself to recall the final part of the dream, the part that Rey had never experience but he saw every night, an image that was burned into his soul. An image of Rey staring at him as he killed the men, her eyes dark and lustful, she wore a floor length black dress, that accentuated her curves and her neck was adorned with black diamonds. She didn’t take her eyes from his as he killed them one by one. He could feel her control over him, feel her guiding his hand as he plunged his saber over and over until they were all dead. She smiled at him, playing with the diamonds at her neck absent mindedly.

‘I did it for you.’ He breathed out.

Then her face turned dark and she reached out her hand towards him. She guided his actions as he thrust his saber through his own heart and he welcomed death at the hands of his mesmerizing dark queen. Was this a image of what was to come? Was Rey going to lead him to his death? Was Rey going to turn? He didn’t know. But he did know that he had to be at her side and help her through whatever was coming.

 

He never mentioned the dream though she suspected he knew it all. Probably experienced it through her. Was he watching himself die night after night too? Or was he trapped in the body of Kylo she envisioned, doomed to die over and over with no respite? After seven days and nights of torturous visions, she decided she couldn’t go on, she was too exhausted to keep the walls up between them and her sleep was so fragmented she was starting to hallucinate and was finding it hard to distinguish between what was real and what was imaginary.

 

She felt his anticipation as she walked down the corridor to the holding cell he was in. She suspected he could have escaped, he was resourceful enough, but she sensed he was waiting. He was waiting for her and the realisation made her pulse race. When she entered the room a wave of longing hit her. She swallowed hard.

‘Kylo.’ She acknowledged him.

‘Rey.’ He replied. ‘So formal? After everything we’ve been through? To what do I owe the honour of receiving you today?’

He mocked. Rey pursed her lips,

‘You are in a good mood considering your still incarcerated.’

Not really, but if I show you my true feelings you may shut me out again. I much prefer if we are on good terms. Particularly as I do need to speak with you.’

‘You have five minutes of my time.’

She sat on a small stool near the bars, Kylo sat on the edge of the bed inside the cell.

‘Have you felt anything unusual lately?’ He questioned her.

‘You mean apart from having you in my thoughts every waking and sleeping moment? No not really.’

He looked pleased for an instant then masked it.

‘I told you, you need a teacher. Someone to help you control the bond. But I digress, I have felt something. There is a power rising. An old apprentice of Snoke has felt his death, he has joined with the first order, he is poisoning their minds against me. Telling them I killed Hux and Snoke and that I have defected to the light.’

‘You _did_ kill them and that could _all_ be true..... if you wanted it to be.’ She looked at him meaningfully.

Kylo gritted his teeth,

‘Oh yes the welcoming committee has done an excellent job,’ he drawled standing and gripping the cell bars, ‘I really feel at home here.’

Rey rolled her eyes,

‘Okay point taken. Continue.’

‘We need to deal with him.’

‘What?’

‘We need to challenge him, you and I, I have had a vision. His path will lead to the destruction of everything. His need for revenge against me and his hatred of the order who rejected him means he is a grave threat to all of us now. Light or Dark. Only you and I are strong enough to face him. We have to go as soon as possible.’

Rey thought for a moment,

‘Is this true? Or is this just a ruse to gain your freedom?’

‘I’m sure your rebel spies will confirm my story soon enough. He wants all of us dead. He doesn’t care about ruling the galaxy. He just wants us to suffer as he has all these years.’

Rey looked at him with narrowed eyes. He stood before her and put his hands out at his sides,

‘Take what you need, my mind is open.’

His wide eyes fixed on her and she had to steady herself for a moment. She detected the slight curve of his lip. He was pleased he could affect her in such a way.

 

As she looked into his mind, a memory came into focus of two men fighting. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized Kylo, he was younger, nearer her own age, but showed the same familiar intensity and there was no scar marring his features. Kylo stepped and ignited his vented saber, his opponent yielded an orange saber, vent less but no less unstable than Kylo’s fiery weapon. They both fought with skill but Kylo was quicker, sharper, he seemed to be able to predict his rivals every move. In no time at all Kylo had disarmed his foe and burned a victory wound onto his chest. The fighter looked up at Kylo with hate in his eyes.

‘One day it will be me looking down on you Kylo.’

‘I look forward to it Kilan.’ Kylo replied turning his saber in his hand.

 

Kilan’s hair was dark and his skin was tanned. His eyes were hazel and flashed with anger. He had a muscular physique and some tribal tattoos littered his arms from his wrists to his shoulders. Rey shook with fear, she could feel his raw power, brash and garish. Kilan rose and their sabers crashed together once more sending a scattering of sparks in Rey’s direction. She instinctively raised her arms to protect her eyes. When she lowered them again Kilan was before her. She gasped and took a step backwards.

‘Well, well, well,’ He drawled looking her up and down, ‘You’re the little Jedi I’ve heard so much about? The chink in the great Kylo-Ren’s armour?’

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

‘Save your words little Jedi, I will be seeing you soon.’ He sneered moving his face closer to hers, ‘Very soon.’ 

With that he pulled back his saber and drew it through her stomach. Rey lurched and fell backwards, when she hit the ground she was back in front of Kylo’s cell once more. Kylo wrenched at the bars and shouted at her,

‘Rey, Rey! What happened? What did he do to you? Tell me now!’ He demanded.

Rey shook her head, the pain in her stomach subsided,

‘I’m okay. I’m okay now. You know you can express concern from someone without shouting at them.’ She berated him. She put a hand on her stomach,

‘That was a memory from your past, but he talked to me, he could see me, how?’

Kylo’s eyes lingered on her stomach and his brow furrowed,

‘It was his memory too. I told you he was strong. We must deal with this soon before it’s too late. Let me out.’

He rattled the bars.

‘Okay, Okay, calm down. I will go and see if this information can be verified.’ Though she had little doubt it would be after what she had just witnessed.

‘Yes, please go and use up precious time we don’t have and _do_ say hello to Poe and Finn for me.’ He sniped twisting at the bars. As Rey left the room she once again wondered why the universe had decided to connect her to such a stubborn, infuriating, quick to temper....

‘You’re wasting time! Go and get the information!’ He shouted through the door. Rey rolled her eyes,

‘Luke please give me the strength to endure your nephew.’ She muttered under her breath looking skyward.

 

Kylo felt Kilan’s dark energy searching for their location. He did his best to mask their energies, but time was running out and he suspected he could only keep Kilan at bay for so long. His dark side screamed to be released, it shouted for Kilan’s blood, screeched for revenge for his attack on Rey. His light side counselled caution, that it was best to wait for Rey to return. Kylo gripped his bars wishing he had his saber. _Hurry up Rey._ He called to her.

 

‘It’s true.’ Leia confirmed. ‘There is a presence. My sources tell me he came from nowhere. Exiled by Snoke perhaps? I feel him too. The dark in him. It is different to the darkness in Kylo. It’s like tentacles wanting to reach out and cover everything in their path, he wants the world to burn as he does.’ Leia shivered, and Rey’s anxiety increased.

 

Leia had not visited Kylo. She had barely acknowledged him since his arrival, but Rey knew she could felt his presence as keenly as she did. She also knew that Leia could sense their link and she couldn’t bring herself to look Leia in the eye because of it but she caught her sympathetic glances. Rey knew they felt the same pain now. They both felt the same heartache of loving a man who was lost to them and in a strange way, it was comforting for Rey and she hoped it was of some comfort for Leia also.

 

‘So what do I do?’ Rey asked.

‘I think we have to trust him.’ Leia replied, ‘and I think he is right. He must be the one to return no one else knows the ship as he does. No one else can defend themselves as he can, and I hate to do this, but you will have to go with him.’

‘I was afraid of that.’ Rey sighed. Could she resist his dark pull without the bars between them? She wasn’t sure.

‘I’m sorry Rey, I hate to put you in this position, but he is right. He will need you in this fight, and I will need you there in case..... in case he is tempted by Kalin.’  Leia stated lowering her eyes.

Rey’s head snapped up,

‘You don’t think that will happen to you?’

‘I don’t know Rey, I see a lot of changes in him recently,’ she looked at Rey meaningfully, ‘But he remains a swirling vortex of pain and sorrow. It’s difficult to predict his behaviour. It always was.’ She said wistfully. Rey took a deep breath,

‘Okay. So, what’s the plan?’

We send both of you, you try your best to board the star destroyer undetected, place the explosives, and then get the hell out of there.’

‘And if we’re discovered?’

‘Talk your way out of it, try to convince Kalin that you have turned to the dark side and you both want to join with him. That will hopefully buy you some time to escape. I’m so sorry Rey, I fear I place far too many burdens on your young shoulders, but this is our best chance. We must act quickly. He won’t be expecting us to attack, and I have an idea which might be able to help you both.’

‘I’m concerned he will feel us coming, he obviously knows of me.’

‘I think he would feel you or Kylo individually, but you can use your bond to _cloak_ each other.’

‘Really? We can do that?’

‘It’s a theory. We will have to test it. I have heard tales of whose who yield the power of the force being able to use it in this way and I believe it would be an advantage if the couple happen to be in….. as closely linked as you too appear to me.’ Leia corrected herself when she realised what she been about to say, and Rey blushed profusely and looked at the floor. She cleared her throat,

‘How do we test it?’ Rey enquired. Leia smiled, relieved that Rey had chosen to ignore her slip,

‘I will have to be the test subject, as the only person other than yourselves who is sensitive to the force, we don’t really have any other choice.’

Rey rose and took Leia’s hand,

‘Will you be okay?’

‘Yes, I think so.’ She patted Rey’s hand and gave her a half smile, ‘if you can endure so can I.’ She said conspiratorially.

 

Rey smiled back at her, but her heart dropped in her chest. She had imagined the reunion between mother and son so many times but she never in her wildest dreams could have imagined that it would be this clinical and bereft of feeling. Now she just had to convince Kylo to agree to their plan. Which she feared would be much easier said than done.

 

As she had predicted Kylo was resistant,

‘We don’t need to test anything, I know I can shield us both. We will be fine.’ He stated with a wave of his hand.

‘You don’t know that, also you would have to be able to hold the shield in place for a considerable amount of time, you know that kind of focus could kill you. We can’t take that risk.’

Kylo paced his cell,

‘Fine. He relented, ‘But I _don’t_ want to talk to _her_.’

Rey rolled her eyes,

‘You don’t need to, she talked me through the technique, I just have to let her know when we are ready, so she can try to sense us, then she will time how long we can keep ourselves shielded from her detection.’

He considered her words for a moment then nodded in agreement.

‘I’m going to have to come in there,’ she said gently, trying to ignore her hammering heart.

He nodded again but she spotted him swallowing hard. Rey let herself into the cell and locked the door behind her.

‘Part of the agreement,’ she said apologetically putting the key in her pocket.

‘Okay what do we do?’ He asked.

‘We have to reach out to each other with our minds not to see each other’s thought but to join out thoughts until they are one stream of consciousness, once we are fully connected, we should be able to communicate with each other without words, and hopefully as we.....become one.....’ she tried desperately not to blush, ‘others should not be able to detect us as basically we will not be me or you, we will be a new entity.’

‘Very well.’ He agreed. Rey signalled the guard outside the room to inform Leia they were beginning. They stood close and looked at each other. His eyes were guarded,

‘You have to stop that, you have to let me in now.’ She coaxed him.

Kylo’s eyes closed, and Rey followed suit. She imagined herself calling out to Kylo but it didn’t feel right so instead she focused on calling out to Ben. She felt him reach out for her in turn and a jolt went through her body as she felt their energies intertwine and become one. She didn’t feel any fear, she felt her strength grow, her senses sharpen, she could feel him so strongly, his anger, his power, his sorrow and her love for him poured out of her in waves. There was nowhere to hide now. He would know her completely and she would know him. Was this a mistake?

_Rey?_ He whispered in her mind.

_Yes_. She replied without words.

She opened her eyes to look at him and saw Ben’s vulnerability started back at her. Her eyes filled with tears,

_There you are._ She thought.

_I’m always here._ Came the response in her head.

_I haven’t felt you recently Ben._

 Kylo rubbed his temples,

_How do you live like this? Rey your mind is erratic, there are a million thoughts going through your head just pick one, so I don’t lose my senses!_

She tried hard not to think it, but it was the only thought she could truly focus on at that moment,

_I love you._

Ben’s expression softened, and he came towards her and placed a hand on her cheek, Rey held it in place with her own. He didn’t say it back, but she could feel his affection. She remembered Leia almost stating they were….. Ben took his hand away,

_She is my friend and your mother, I can’t not think of her._ She tried to reason.

_You could try._ He thought coldly. _This appears to be working fine do you think we could call it a day?_

Kylo was back and Ben had retreated. Rey cursed herself for the slip up. They broke the connection and the guard confirmed with a thumbs up that Leia has not been able to detect them while they were joined. It was agreed that they would leave in the morning and Rey departed trying not to feel greatly deprived but having been engulfed in his thoughts and emotions and feeling Ben again, she couldn’t help but crave more.

 

Rey found it hard to sleep that night. She knew this mission could result in both of their deaths, or worse that Kylo would be tempted and could kill her or she would have to kill him. Everything was wrong. Everything was backwards. Why did it always have to be this way? Were they lovers or enemies? Were they merely bound by the blood they shed for each other? Or could they endure these trails?

_Welcome to the power of the force._ Kylo drawled sarcastically in her mind. _If you look for meaning, you will go insane._

Rey wasn’t in the mood for his dry humour,

_I don’t want to do this now,_ she said quietly.

 

_Don’t think about tomorrow. You need to channel that uncertainty into energy. Use it to help us defeat Kilan._

_Even if we do the impossible and manage to defeat him, what then? What does that mean for us?_

His silence was deafening and did nothing to ease her trepidation but then she felt his weight behind her and his arm protectively pulling her against his chest and she sighed and let everything go as exhaustion overwhelmed her and she thought only of the comfort and warmth of his body against hers and she slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

 

As he focused on holding her, he tried to commit every detail to memory. Her small body fit perfectly against his, her hair smelt like summer rain and her chest gently rising and falling as she slept soundly almost broke him. She was life as he was death. In that moment he wanted to gather her up in his arms and take her away. Somewhere where the world couldn’t find them, somewhere they could be at peace. Rey sighed contentedly in her sleep as if in agreement. He kissed her head gently,

‘I vow Rey, I will protect you even if it means I have to give my life.’

Rey frowned and held his hand tighter to her chest.

 

The next morning, she collected Kylo from his cell. His eyebrows shot up when he saw her attire. She was dressed in black from head to toe.

‘Don’t get excited, it’s just to help me blend in.’ She explained.

He didn’t respond but she could feel his approval as he examined her with his eyes. Kylo wore restraints so Rey took his arm to lead him to the hanger. Touching him made her heart race and her pulse speed.

‘Perhaps it is you who should not get excited?’ He said innocently, throwing her own words back to at her and Rey berated herself for acting like a love-sick youngling.

Once they were on board the craft, Rey removed Kylo’s restraints and returned his saber.

‘I’m sorry about the hand cuffs, I told them it wasn’t necessary.’

Kylo shrugged and sat in the pilot’s chair.

‘What are you doing?’ She enquired. ‘I’m driving.’

‘I’m driving Rey, this isn’t a negotiation.’

Rey gritted her teeth and sat in the co-pilots chair, 

‘Okay go over the plan with me again.’ She ordered.

‘Stop pouting and I will.’ He shot back.

‘Fine.’ She muttered.

‘We get on board, hoping that the anti-detection device your ‘Rose’ has created works effectively, we set the explosives and we run. Personally, the idea of running away is very distasteful to me. We should face him and see the fear in his eyes as we drive our sabers through his heart.’

‘I enjoy living.’ Rey interjected.

‘If you call this living.’  Kylo muttered as they took off.

 

Once they were alone on the ship, Rey busied herself checking some loose wiring and tried to stop admiring him as he effortlessly steered them through asteroid fields and kept them out of sight of scavenger ships. Eventually she couldn’t help but make the comparison,

‘You really are your father’s son, aren’t you?’

At the mention of his father’s name, Kylo stiffened,

‘I prefer to be judged on my own achievements. Piloting a craft takes years of practice, it’s not something one can just inherit.’

‘You really don’t think your family had anything to do with how impressive you are?’  Rey asked.

‘Family isn’t everything, sometimes a person can rise from nothing.’ He said pointedly.

_Ben there’s Ben_. She thought.

‘Also thank you for finally admitting that you find me impressive.’

_Kylo, definitely Kylo._

‘I suddenly feel very tired’ said Rey. I’m going to lie down.’ Call me when it’s my shift.’

‘Shift?’

‘You sleep right? At some point you will need to relinquish control to me. I know it will be difficult for you, but you need to rest as much as me. I can feel how tired you are.’

‘Very well.’ He relented. Rey yawned and stretched out her arms, she caught him watching her from the corner of his eye, felt his longing. She resisted the urge to go to him.

‘Try not to get into any trouble while l sleep.’ She shot over her shoulder.

 

In her dreams he touched her, ran his hands over her body in awe, and told her everything she wanted to hear, that he loved her, that she was the one, that his life had been meaningless before her, that she was his light, that he was intoxicated by her. Her heart sang but she knew it was just a dream, just her imagination indulging her hopeful heart. They moved together as one, he trailed kissed down her neck and she gasped as his mouth met her ear.

‘Rey,’ he whispered, and she moaned in response.

‘Rey?’ His voice was different now, questioning. She awoke with a jolt and realised Kylo was trying to rouse her from sleep. His face looked amused,

‘Good dream?’ He asked innocently. Rey blushed in response.

‘Its your ‘shift.’ He stated. Rey nodded avoiding his eyes. She sat up and tried to banish the images of them together from her mind. She glanced at him and could tell from his expression that he knew it all. She stood and tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path.

‘I feel it to you know. You don’t need to hide it. You know I want you too. Stop fighting it and be with me.’

Rey looked at him,

‘I won’t turn.’

‘I’m not asking you to turn. I’m asking you to be with me.’

‘I trust Ben, I don’t know if I am safe Kylo.’

‘We are one and the same,’ He said angrily, ‘You can trust us both.’

‘I don’t know that, I want to believe you but…’

‘You are worried that you won’t be able to resist the pull. The pull of the dark that I draw out of you. It’s not me that you don’t trust. Its yourself.’  He realised.

‘When I feel Ben, I know that I won’t be tempted. When I feel you, Kylo, it’s so strong and part of me wants it.’

‘Rey, I will try to control it, I need you by my side in this fight. I need your mind clear, so I will control it, for you.’

Rey nodded. They looked at each other for a moment then she started for the cockpit. He caught her hand,

‘Rey, even if I do turn,’ her breath caught in her throat, ‘I wouldn’t be Ben. I’m a different man now. If Ben is the only one that you want…’ 

‘I love all of you.’ She answered firmly, squeezing his hand.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

‘I don’t deserve it.’ He whispered burying his face in her hair. ‘I don’t deserve you.’

She reached up and kissed him gently,

‘When did love have anything to do with what someone deserves? I love you because I need you and you need me.’

‘I do.’ He breathed.

 

She tried to keep her mind focused but feeling him made it difficult for her to concentrate. His mind contained such horrifying nightmares. A boy being stalked by a demon, the dark whispers of the devil in his ear and then suddenly a calm fell over his mind and he was dreaming of her. Her body tingled. She tried to shut him out but as his subconscious took over, his mind screamed out for her. Eventually she couldn’t ignore him anymore and she kicked the craft into autopilot almost damaging the controls in the process. She crept back to where he lay and looked at him. His features were so soft as he slept. Another wave of desire hit her. His dream was as arousing as hers had been. So much need existed between them. She felt the pull towards him again. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked up at her,

‘Come to me,’ He pleaded, ‘Please.’

All the times she had resisted him faded away, blood and pain was threaded through their future and she knew they needed these moments together.

 

She climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. His fingers clawed at her back as his lips met hers. Clothes were stripped away, until it was just them, raw and exposed to one another. There were no barriers now. Rey had never felt sensations such as these. Her skin sang as his fingers caressed her body. Their energies mingled around them, heightening their senses.

_Rey, I need more of you......_

_I’m yours. All of me._ Was her response. She knew she was ready. She wanted him to have all of her.

When he entered her, she arched her back and moaned.

_Ben_.

_Rey._

He looked at her as if it were the first time, wide, dark eyes met hers. Searching her soul, needing more from her. she ran a finger down his scar,

I love you, she said out loud.

Then his release consumed him, and Rey couldn’t hold back her own climax as his feelings inundated her senses. They lay together for some time, Rey cradling his head in her hands and holding him to her breast. Ben didn’t speak but he kept his hands wrapped tightly around her body. When finally, he rose, he kissed her gently and murmured,

‘Rey, no matter what happens tomorrow remember that you are my world now.’

He laced his fingers through hers, brought her hand to his mouth without taking his hands from hers and kissed it fervently.

‘I am?’ she managed to whisper. Almost afraid to speak, fearful that the dream might end, and she would awake alone again. Then her eyes widened,

‘I’m meant to be at the helm! What if we crash!’

She moved to get up but Kylo held her down,

‘Let me go!’

‘Never.’ He said and kissed her. It took Rey sometime to gain control of her senses,

‘If we crash you are completely to blame.’She said as she stood up and put on her clothes. Kylo snorted,

‘We would have crashed by now if it hadn’t been for me making sure we stayed on course.’

‘You can do that?’ She asked incredulously.

‘I told you, you need a teacher young one.’ He mocked as she shot him a glance and rushed to take control of the craft.

 

‘We’re here.’ She couldn’t hide the tinge of disappointment in her voice. Their time was up. Kylo stood behind her and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

‘Okay, we can’t get any closer without being detected. We need to initiate the cloak.’

Rey re-engaged autopilot and turned to look at him. They reached out and their minds mingled with ease. The moment the connection was made, she felt his power and determination to succeed filling her with the strength she was sorely lacking, and he felt her vulnerability and love for him, which softened his hardened heart and reminded him that victory at the cost of her life was not a victory at all.

_Ben please stay with me._ She pleaded in his mind.

_I won’t leave you. I’m with you to the end however that may come._

Rey nodded.

_And I you._

 

They managed to successfully fool the hanger guards that their vessel was the same as every other that came through their doors, and hung back in the shadows until a platoon of stormtroopers had passed by. She could feel Kylo pulling forward, keen to fight but she wrapped her hand around his and stroked his thumb gently.

_Save it. We have bigger fish to fry._

Kylo looked annoyed but nodded in agreement. They reached the lift and Kylo tentatively reached out with his mind to locate Kilan,

‘He is onboard. He doesn’t sense us. The cloak seems to be working. Let’s get these charges set.’

‘Kylo I...’

‘Later, we get these charges set, then we talk.’

The lift doors opened, and they came face to face with Kilan and six stormtroopers.

‘Well, well, well if it isn’t the order’s lost leader and his little Jedi.’ 

Rey went for her blaster but Kylo stopped her.

_No. Trust me._

She stilled.

‘Yes Kilan as agreed I have delivered the girl.’

Rey blinked hard.

‘Yes, you have held up your end of the deal Kylo. I will be willing to discuss your return to the order once she is dealt with of course.’

‘Of course.’ Agreed Kylo.

Rey’s heart broke. He has betrayed her. Her mind recalled a time when he had accused her of seducing him to try and persuade him to join the light. Is that what had just happened on the ship? She bit back hot tears. The darkness in her swirled and in her mind, she imagined a whip lashing his neck and she saw him stiffen as he felt the pain and red welts appeared.

_Rey, trust me._

He repeated again without looking at her, but in that moment she hated the bond between them and she hated him and the darkness whispered that she was stronger, that she could take whatever she wanted.....

 

END (Part 2)


End file.
